All it took
by Carstairsy
Summary: All it took was a party in Stark Tower for Natasha and Steve to make one big mistake. Romanogers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The first couple chapters have been rewritten, I reread them and I wasn't satisfied with them. **

When Natasha woke up she instantly looked at her surroundings. Blue walls, carpet floor, and spotlessly clean except for a few sketchbooks strewn in a corner. At the sight she relaxed and closed her eyes again, she was just in Steve's room. Wait, _she was in Steve's room. _What the hell was she doing there?

Then she noticed the clothes on the floor.

Correction, _her clothes_ on the floor. She looked next to her and sure enough there was a sleeping Steve. Natasha slowly lifted the covers of the bed, and tip-toed silently to her clothes and fled the room.

* * *

"Hey, Spangles where did you disappear to last night?"

Steve looked up from the newspaper he was reading to look at Tony. "What are you talking about, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Did Sharon end up coming," Tony asked, ignoring Steve's question, "Can we still call you Captain Virgin?"

Steve froze at that, thinking about the party Tony had at the tower last night, much to a pregnant Pepper's dismay. Steve and Sharon had been dating for a few weeks but Steve honestly doesn't feel anything, like he did with Peggy. Thor had brought ale from Asgard, which resulted in a drunk Steve and Thor, Steve's shield lodged into a wall, and a lot of poptarts. Steve didn't remember anything except for a certain red-head, but he has yet to see her. She was gone before he woke up.

Steve thoughts were interrupted when Tony started snapping in front of his face. "Hey, Spangles you there?"

He swatted Stark's hand away, annoyed. "I turned in early, I forgot what it was like to be drunk." Steve shrugged, "Didn't really agree with me, I guess."

"I could tell by the shield in my wall, Steve." Pepper said while entering the kitchen, "Better get that out soon."

Steve took this as a way out of one helluva awkward fight that was starting between Tony and Pepper. With a 'yes Ma'am' to Pepper he left the room quickly.

* * *

Natasha was pacing around her floor. She shouldn't have slept with Steve, he was with Sharon. She even set him up with Sharon. If she stays away from Steve then this whole thing will blow over. She hopes. Natasha was grabbed from her thoughts by a knocking on her door. She prayed it wasn't Steve and opened the door.

Her luck wasnt great, because when she opened the door Steve was there, despite everything he smiled an easy smile, "hey." He held up his hands showing her black pumps, "I believe these are yours." She wordlessly took them from him. "I think maybe we should talk," he said after a few moments of tense silence.

She stepped aside to let him in. "Fine."

He sat on her couch looking tense, and she sat across from him with her legs crossed and arms folded. "So about, uh, last night-"

She cut him off, "let's never speak of it. It was a mistake, and it would be even worse if anyone found out." Her voice was cold.

He sighed, they were back to square one. Natasha was going to be as distant to him as she was the first day he met her. Over time he earned her trust and friendship and now all she's going to see him as is her coworker and nothing else.

Her voice cut through his thoughts, "what are you going to do about Sharon?"

"Well I can't stay with her. I cheated on her," he flinched a little at the thought of being a cheater.

More silence. Natasha wouldn't meet his eyes, and he wouldn't try to talk. He rose, "I think I should leave."

She said nothing as he left, but she flinched when the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two months passed with awkward encounters between Steve and Natasha but, thankfully, no one noticed.

An arrow whizzed by Natasha's head and struck the man she was holding up by his shirt collar. The man cried out, and Natasha released her hold on him. Clint dropped down from the small building he was on to stand next to her. They both stared in disgust at the man bleeding on the floor.

"You freed the kids?" Natasha asked.

"All of them." Clint confirmed.

"Good."

Clint grabbed the man's shirt front, "oh please, you'll live." He pulled the man up. They were tracking him down for hours, the man had been selling children

Natasha suddenly turned green, and she ran behind the building to retch.

"Natasha?"

"I'll meet you on the hellicarrier," she called, "I'm fine."

When Natasha sat next to Clint on the hellicarrier she was silent. "You okay?" Clint asked.

"Im fine." The ride back to SHIELD was a quiet one.

It was cold and night had fallen when they left SHIELD. "So are going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?"

"I'm just sick, Clint. Nothing's wrong."

He didnt believe her, but he dropped the subject. "I'm going to my apartment instead of the tower tonight," he said.

"Why?"

"I just- just want to clear my head I guess." They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

Natasha felt like hell when she woke up the next morning. Walking into the common room, Natasha felt even worse at the sight of Steve. Every time she saw him all she felt was guilt because she couldn't bring herself to act the way she use to around him. She use to be easy going and friendly, she did well at hiding her feelings for him. But now she was distant and cold, it would be too hard to hide how much she wanted him now. She could see the effect it had on Steve.

He looked up from his paper and gave her a small smile that seemed too forced, "morning."

She opened the cabinet, and didn't look at him, "morning."

She balanced on her toes to reach a coffee cup. When she was about to just screw it and climb onto the counter, she felt Steve's chest against her back, and heard his voice in her ear, "I got it." Her eyes flicked down, his free hand was resting on the counter, dangerously close to her hip.

The second he handed her the cup, she pulled away. Steve turned to her and she saw hurt cross his features. When he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by a voice behind them. "This is like watching a soap opera. A really bad soap opera."

They both spun around to see Tony sitting on one of the stools with his chin in the palm of his hand. Bruce was next to him, he wasn't watching them though, he was on a tablet, researching god knows what. Bruce didn't look up, "is this why you called me in here, Tony?"

"Yes."

Bruce looked up, "Natasha, are you alright? You look a little..."

"Awful?" Tony suggested.

"I was going to say sick."

"That works too."

"All I wanted was coffee," Natasha muttered.

Both Tony and Bruce rose. "Maybe you should go get checked out, Natasha," Bruce suggested.

Natasha shook her head, "no need to, it's probably just a stomach flu."

"That, or you're pregnant," Tony joked. Bruce and Tony left, leaving Natasha and Steve to stare wide-eyed at each other.

"Get your coat."

* * *

They found themselves in a waiting room in tense silence. Steve tried to comfort her by rubbing her arm but it only caused her to tense and pull away, and making them both feel worse. He just sighed and went back to his book.

"Natasha Romanoff?"

Steve and Natasha both stood up. Natasha turned to him and spoke to him for the first time since they left the tower, "you can wait out here, I don't need you with me."

Steve rolled his eyes "Forget it, Nat, you cant get rid of me that easy."

* * *

"Alright, Mrs. Romanoff-"

"Miss," Natasha interrupted the doctor, "not Mrs."

"My apologies, well it seems like you and your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend," Natasha interrupted again.

The doctor sighed "Well you," she paused looking for a word, "two should be expecting a baby in seven months, congratulations."

"No," Natasha said, "we're not. Run another test."

"Well we could, but it would be a waste of all our time-"

"I don't care, do it."

Steve interrupted them, "another test isn't needed." He lightly grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her out of the room. He said a quick apology to the doctor before shutting the door.

* * *

Natasha was quiet most of the ride back to the tower. The only sound was the soft raindrops against the car's roof. Finally Steve spoke, "You got to look at the bright-side of this, Nat," despite everything he smiled, "we're having a baby."

Natasha turned to him, "this isn't a good thing, Steve, not with the jobs we have." She left the car, having pulled in front of the tower, and slammed the door shut; she left without another word.

* * *

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to marvel**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows, I really appreciate them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Natasha have known about the baby for a week now and besides them only Pepper knows. So Tony is surprised to see Steve and Natasha joining him and Pepper to go baby supply shopping. He's even more surprised to see Steve trying to wrap Natasha in a scarf and her grumbling for him to stop touching her.

"Pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Why are they," Tony gestered towards Steve and Nat, who now look like they want to strangle each other with the scarf, "tagging along?"

Pepper shrugged, "no reason." Even though they all but dragged Natasha out of her floor where she's taken refuge since she found out she was pregnant. Pepper hoped Natasha would be more excited to be a mom if she saw all of the baby things.

* * *

"Alright, Tony we need bibs, onesies, blankets- Tony? Tony! That is a children's toy!"

"Hard to believe that he's going to be a father, huh, Nat?" Steve elbowed Natasha.

"Whatever," Natasha replied in a flat tone. She started tugging on the damn scarf he managed to wrestle her into.

Steve sighed, she was in one of her moods again. He smiled as he picked up a baby dress with little puff sleeves. "Hey, look at this," Steve held up the dress, "it's so cute."

Natasha looked at it turning slightly green, "ya, real cute when it's covered in snot and drool."

"Natasha, please tell me you're at least a little excited, I mean you're going to be a mother,"

"Don't remind me," Natasha pushed passed him to walk alone.

Steve really hoped she didn't mean that.

Natasha wondered through the store, she did not want this baby. She looked in front of her at a family and the toddler smiled and waved at her. All right, maybe she wanted this baby a little bit. Just not with Steve, she doesn't want to make him stay with her just because they have a kid. It's not fair to Steve.

"Thought I lost you over there," Steve said catching up to Natasha.

"You're not that lucky, Steve."

* * *

"I think you should switch to a desk job at SHEILD."

Natasha turned to Steve, "excuse me?"

"Well since you're pregnant," Steve said, "it would be safer for the baby."

Natasha glared at him, "no way, I'm not even showing yet," she snapped.

"Doesn't mean you're not pregnant," Steve replied, "look, you can seriously hurt yourself out there. You're not just responsible for your own life anymore, Natasha, you're responsible for our kid's too."

"Well how am I going to explain to Coulson that I, of all people, want a desk job?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "well everyone is bound to find out sooner or later, Natasha."

"I prefer later."

"You're missing the point-"

"Fine," Natasha cut him off, "I'll get the stupid desk job if it will shut you up."

"It will."

Natasha left the room, annoyed, bumping into Clint on the way out.

"Hey, Tash, you okay?"

"Do I look okay, Barton?"

"Jeez, sorry for asking." She pushed passed him, grumbling.

"So," Clint turned to Steve, "you got Nat pregnant?"

Steve froze, "how did you-"

"I can read Natasha like a book," Clint interrupted, "also Pepper gives anything up for ice cream."

"Damn it, who else knows."

"If I answer that will you promise not to throw me across the room?"

"Barton-"

"Alright, alright, Tony may have overheard."

Steve sighed, "he's telling everyone as we speak, isn't he?"

They were interrupted by Thor's yelling, "LADY NATASHA, I MUST CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR CHILD!"

"STARK, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT THIS IS YOUR FAULT," Natasha's yelling followed.

* * *

Natasha zipped up her cat suit quickly, in hopes of avoiding Steve. There's no way in hell she was going to get a desk job, she can take care if herself just fine.

Three hours later Natasha and the rest of the agents she was on a mission with were held hostage and backup was on the way. Natasha was growing impatient, and was relieved to hear footsteps coming towards them. All of her relief dissolved as she looked up to see the red, white and blue of Steve's uniform.

Steve was deadly calm the whole way back to the base. When everyone was dismissed he took Natasha's arm gently, and led her to an empty conference room and shut the door. He finally let his anger show when he looked at her.

"Natasha, I told you that you couldn't go on missions anymore. What were you thinking? Do you know how stupid that was," his voice was raising with each word until he was yelling at her, "do you know what could've happened? You need to stop being so selfish, and think about your child."

Natasha glared at him, who was he to tell her what to do? Finally she spoke, "just because you knocked me up doesn't mean you own me."

She turned towards the door, Steve called after her, "you can't just leave every time you screw up, Natasha. You need to grow up, you're going to be a mother for Christ sakes!"

Natasha reached the door and turned towards him, "fuck off, Rogers."

* * *

**AN: Alright, I got all the starter chapters up, thank god. So the story can actually get somewhere now. I promise that there will be Romanogers in this story, but just not right away because I hate when pairings in fics get together too fast. Also to the guest that asked about the "shouldn't of" in the first chapter I meant to put "shouldn't have" it's a bad habit of mine, so thanks for pointing it out. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve stormed towards Coulson. "What's the problem, Cap," Coulson could tell Steve was angry, angrier than he's ever seen him actually. Steve is not an easy guy to piss off.

Steve ignored his question, "I don't care what Natasha says, give her a desk job. Refuse to let her go on any missions, even if she throws a tantrum and doesn't come in for a couple days, can you promise me that, Coulson?"

"You have my word, Captain," Coulson was more than happy to oblige because he saw Tony and Thor walk around the hallways at SHIELD yelling that 'Reds got a bun in the oven,' and he guessed Fury didn't get the memo, and sent Natasha on a mission.

"Thank you, Coulson," Steve visibly relaxed, "I owe you one."

"No problem," Coulson started walking away, "Congratulations by the way," he called over his shoulder.

Steve sighed, fucking Stark.

* * *

All of the avengers were watching a movie. Natasha sat as far as she could from Steve. Tony and Clint were arguing about what to watch, they sounded like children when they were arguing.

"Tony, you chose last time!"

"My tower, my rules, Katniss."

Natasha opened her mouth to tell them to shut the hell up already when she snapped it shut and made a beeline for the bathroom. Steve followed her to make sure she was alright but she locked the door behind her.

He knocked on the door, "Natasha let me in."

Her response came from the other side of the door, "just leave me alone! I don't need your help. Just please leave me the fuck alone, Steve!"

Her words were like a slap to his face. He turned to see the rest of the avengers staring at him, with looks of pity on their faces. He hates to be pitied. He brushed it off, "so what movie are we watching?"

Halfway through the movie they heard the bathroom door open and footsteps walking towards the elevator. No one said anything.

That was a few days ago Natasha didn't mention what she said to him, but he wanted to talk about it. She said she didn't need him, what if she did that when their kid was born? Just took them and left, Steve didn't want to think about it, but he had to make sure it wouldn't happen.

He knocked on her door, when she opened it he didn't bother saying a greeting, "what did you mean when you said you didn't need me."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "calm down, Steve, I was upset I didn't mean it."

"Just like you didn't mean it when you told me to fuck off." Natasha was about to speak, but he kept going, "you can't just say these things to me and act like it never happened. We're going to be parents, what's our kid going to think? They're going to think that's it okay to push people away, because that's all you do, Natasha. You push people who care for you away."

Natasha's eye's brimmed with tears threatening to spill over, but she held the tears back. "I don't know what you're talking about Steve," she went to close the door, but he moved his foot to keep it open.

"You know damn well what im talking about. None of this would've happened if you didn't shut me out in DC."

Natasha remembered DC, they were getting close, Natasha got scared, and ignored him until they went back to New York where she still avoided him as much as possible. Then she set him and Sharon up to show she was over him, even though she wasn't.

"Steve I don't want to talk about this," she said, "I promise that I'll watch what I say, but I can't talk about this right now." She closed the door, he didn't stop her this time.

* * *

AN: Kinda a short chapter, sorry guys. I had to research pregnancy for this story and uh, ya that was weird. Hopefully no one in my family sees me looking at it and thinks I'm pregnant, that would be bad. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel (ya, this is going to get old, fast)


	5. Chapter 5

"We're having a girl!" Tony's voice rang throughout the tower, Pepper wrapped around his arm, beaming.

Congratulations were told, and when everyone settled down Jane spoke up, "since you know the gender, you should start planning the babyshower." Which sparked an barely audible conversation between Jane and Pepper.

Steve stood up to sit next to Natasha, "makes you excited to find out the gender of our baby, huh?"

She turned to him, "well, I'm eleven weeks so we'll know in about nine weeks." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

"Taylor Maria Stark," Pepper announced her daughter's name at her baby shower two weeks later. Since Natasha was showing she was getting endless questions about her baby. She stopped correcting people about the fourth time she heard 'congratulations to you and your husband.'

"So you're thirteen weeks," Pepper said sitting next to Natasha after what seemed like endless party games to Natasha, "that means you're done with the first trimester. Believe me, it is a lot easier after the first trimester. So what's going on with you and Steve?"

Natasha sighed, "I honestly don't know anymore."

The last two weeks have been... confusing. Steve has been going with Natasha to her check-ups, which was normal, but he's also taken her out to dinner after, which wasn't. If everyone was together watching a movie Steve would sit next to Nat and occasionally wrap his arm around her, which was new.

Pepper laughing brought Natasha out of her thoughts. "What's so funny?" Natasha questioned.

"Nothing, I just don't know why you're surprise he's acting like that. I seriously thought he was going to propose to you when you told him you were pregnant."

"Pepper, we're just friends."

Pepper motioned towards Natasha's stomach, "sure you are."

"I mean it, Pepper. We were drunk, we don't have feelings for each other."

"Natasha, I'm not stupid. There's obviously something there."

They were interrupted, much to Natasha'a relief, by Darcy saying that it was time to open the gifts. Pepper stood up, "look all i'm saying is you should know what you want from Steve, he's had a thing for you ever since you two came back from D.C., don't mess around with him. Steve's a nice guy, but he's not going to wait around for you forever."

Pepper opened gift after gift. Almost everything was pink, pink dresses, pink blankets, pink socks, the only thing that wasn't pink was a onesie made to look like iron man's suit, and a few toys. After a few more hours the party came to an end. Natasha helped clean up, Pepper called Tony to help, and Steve tagged along in hopes of seeing Natasha.

"Hey," Steve said, wrapping his arms around Natasha and hugging her back to his chest, while she was collecting all the wrapping paper.

She flashed him a smile over her shoulder, "hey."

Pepper passed them, giving Natasha a knowing smile, "alright, I think we're done here." With that Pepper and Tony left to their floor.

Natasha turned in Steve's embrace and she was met with his smile. "I guess we have the rest of the night to ourselves, want to go grab something to eat? Or we could just stay in if you want to."

"I think I want to stay in for the night."

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "alright."

She thought about what Pepper told her earlier. Steve wouldn't have feelings for her if she wasn't pregnant, she doesn't want him to be with her just because of their baby. She wanted him to be with her because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had to. She wasn't going to lead him on.

Steve's eye's searched her face, "what are you thinking about?"

Natasha relaxed, she didn't realize she tensed, "nothing."

Steve gave her a look but didn't say anything. He leaned in a little closer, their noses brushed together. He looked at her again and pressed his lip's against Natasha's.

Natasha pulled back, Steve looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing," he said after a few moments of tense silence.

"Don't be," she said, looking away.

"Look, Natasha, I think you should give us a chance. I understand if you don't want to, but I think we would be happy together."

Natasha sighed, "Steve, I don't want you to be with me just because I'm pregnant."

"Nat, I'm not-"

"Steve," she interrupted, "you would not have feelings for me if I wasn't pregnant."

Steve opened his mouth to protest but decided better of it and closed his mouth. Finally he spoke, "alright, I'm not going to push you." With that he walked back to his floor.

* * *

"So how are you and Steve?" Pepper asked.

"Well you were right, he did have feelings for me."

"I know I was right," Pepper said, smug.

"I took your advice." Natasha said.

"And?"

"I told Steve it wouldn't work, I didn't want to lead him on."

"Damn it, Natasha! That's not what I meant when I talked to you. I wanted you to realize that you like Steve and you did the damn opposite!"

"Sorry, Pepper." It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"Dear God, Natasha." Pepper said, exasperated.

Steve appeared in the doorway, "Natasha, are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

In the car, Natasha got a text from Pepper.

**WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?**

**Calm down, Pepper, we're just going to my check-up.**

**He still takes you to those things?**

**Well he is the father of my child, Pepper**

**point taken**

Steve looked at Natasha, "everything alright?"

"Yes, just texting Pepper."

"Okay, you just looked like you were going to punch something."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. I found my Saints Row 3 game so naturally I had to play it because I lost it for two years. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Steve has been in a terrible mood since Natasha pushed him away. He would've accepted it if he knew that she wasn't interested in a relationship with him, but she never said she didn't want him. Natasha is very straight forward with what she wants or doesn't want.

"Why do you look so deep in thought, Capsicle?"

Steve didn't look up from his sketch pad, "what do you want Stark?" Normally Steve could put up with his friend's irritating personality, but he couldn't at the moment.

"So how are you and Red?" Tony pressed on, ignoring Steve's annoyance.

"Look, Stark, I'm not in the damn mood-"

"Touchy," Tony cut him off, "Pepper has just been talking about you two nonstop."

That caught Steve's attention, "why?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "well Pepper and your Natty are pretty close, so they talk about this kinda stuff."

Steve contemplated this for a moment, "where's Pepper?"

Tony gave him a look, "doing some paperwork."

Steve nodded and left with a quick 'thanks.'

Pepper looked up from the files in her hands when she heard knocking on the doorframe. "Hey, Pepper can we talk for a little bit?" Steve asked, "I need to ask you a few things."

"This is about Natasha, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Pepper set down the papers, "alright come in, and ask away."

Steve sat down, "i'm guessing Natasha already told you about what happened."

"Yes, yes she did."

"Do you know why she said that?"

"Steve I don't understand why Natasha does half the things she does."

Steve sighed, "no one does."

After a few moments, Pepper spoke up. "I tried talking to her about you during my baby shower."

Steve looked up from his hands that he was wringing nervously, "what did you say?"

Pepper looked away, guilty, "I told her she had to stop leading you on, in hopes of her saying she wanted to be with you, but she did the opposite."

"That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"Don't be, I kissed her so if anything it's my fault."

"Wait a second, Rogers, you kissed Nat?"

Steve's cheeks tinted pink, "she didn't tell you that?" He said while avoiding eye contact and scratched the back of his neck.

"Nope. Spill."

"Fine. I kissed her and she pulled away and told me she didn't want me to be with her just because she's pregnant. I tried to explain myself but she didn't listen."

"That explains a lot. You should probably go talk to her, she might listen now."

Steve wandered through the halls taking the longest route to the elevator. He was dragging out talking to Natasha. What if she didn't want to see him? Maybe he should just wait a few days then talk to her, but he knows that she'll avoid the conversation completely if he doesn't talk to her right now. So he knocks on her door.

"It's open!" Natasha called from the other side.

Steve opened the door and stepped inside, he walked down the hall to Natasha's room. "Look Nat, I think we should talk about what happened last-" Steve stopped talking at the sight before him: there was a duffel bag opened on Natasha's bed and clothes thrown everywhere in her usually spotless room. "What are you doing?"

"Packing. And we don't need to talk about a few nights ago, we kissed, it was no big deal."

"Why are you packing? And yes, we do need to talk."

"Calm down Steve, I'm just visiting a friend for two weeks, no big deal."

"You'll miss your check-up."

"I just had one Steve," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well I think you should stay here just in case something goes wrong."

"I'll be fine."

"You can't leave, we need to talk."

"Fine, talk." Natasha sat down on the bed and crossed her arms. "You have my undivided attention."

Steve leaned against the wall, "what did you mean when you said that you didn't want me to be with you because you were pregnant?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "I think it's pretty self explanatory."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "I meant why did you say it."

"Well you wouldn't be intrested in me if I wasn't pregnant."

"That's not true." Steve pushed off the wall, "you know that it's not true."

"Cut the crap, Rogers."

"Then how do you explain DC, Natasha!" Steve was yelling now.

Natasha stood up and yelled back, "nothing happened in DC!" It was a lie, and they both knew it.

Steve stepped closer to her, "I regret not telling you how much you mean to me since that day in the cemetery. Then I didnt see or hear from you for almost half a year!"

Natasha looked down, "why didn't you say anything?" She wasn't yelling anymore.

"What was I suppouse to do? You tried to set me up with someone before I could even say hello." He stopped yelling too.

When Natasha looked at him her eyes were brimmed with tears. "I just need some time to think about this. I'll be back in two weeks, alright? We'll talk about this when I come back, I promise. She grabbed her duffel bag, and as she passed him she hesitated then gave in and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Natasha was gone for a week before Steve finally built the nerve up to call her. After a few rings it went to voicemail. "Hey, Nat. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. The tower is quiet without you, no one is here to yell at us to keep us in line," he chuckled as he thought about Natasha yelling at Tony and Clint when they were acting childish. "And I- I miss you, call me back when you can, alright?"

It was three days before he got a call back from her. He picked it up on the first ring "Nat?"

He heard her laugh on the other line, he missed that sound. "You kept me waiting, soldier," she joked about how fast he picked up the phone.

"You're okay right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just got your voicemail, I lost my charger so I was phone-less for a few days."

Steve relaxed, "good, I thought something happened to you."

She laughed again, he would never get sick of that noise, "relax, I'm still in one piece."

After ten minutes of talking, Natasha said she had to go.

"Alright, you'll be back next week right?"

"Count on it, Rogers."

**AN: Quick update because the last chapter was short and this one is mostly dialogue. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and follows. I also fixed my tumblr, the URL is prioreverdeengranger, link is also in my bio. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to marvel**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve's body was thrumming with nervous energy. After two weeks he was finally going to see Natasha, she called an hour ago, and said she'd be home in two hours. She was coming home at an odd hour: 2 AM. So Steve waited up for her on the common room couch, which resulted him to fall asleep after half an hour. When Natasha arrived home she laughed at the sight of Steve sprawled across the couch, sound asleep. She dropped her bags and crouched near him.

She put her hand on his cheek rubbing small circles with her thumb, she whispered his name trying to wake him up. His eyelids fluttered open around the second time she said his name, she smiled, "hey, soldier."

He gave her a tired smile, and sat up. "Hey, Nat."

"Why are you still up?"

"I just wanted to see you when you got back."

"Well you'll see me in the morning," she rose from the floor, "get some sleep, alright, Steve." Her hand lingered on his face while she was walking to the elevator.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Steve was woken up by a slight bounce in his bed. He opened his eyes, alarmed only to see Natasha sitting at the end of his bed. "Nat, What are you doing?"

"I said that we'll talk when I get back, and I'm back so let's talk."

Steve has been wanting to talk about the argument that they had for two weeks but his mind was foggy with sleep. "Alright, we'll talk later." With that he walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

Steve sat under the spray of the water trying to think of what he wanted to say to Natasha. He ran through all the options in his head. As he shut off the water he had two options. He could tell her that he still wanted her, or he could just kiss her. He used his better judgment and go for the first one considering what happened the last time he kissed her. When he saw that Natasha was still on his bed idly painting her nails he was got startled and almost dropped his towel.

"Careful, Steve, that's what got us in this mess in the first place."

He ignored her vulgar comment, "Natasha, when I said later, I meant in an hour or two not when I got out of the shower."

Natasha stood up, "no need, I already know what we should do. So we raise them," she laid a hand on her stomach, "together. The kid will be fine if we're not together, we're still friends so it will work out. Well I gotta go, Pepper's dragging me baby shopping again."

She walked out and ruffled his hair while she passes him. He was speechless, that wasn't how that conversation was suppouse to go.

* * *

"Steve!"

Steve jumped up at the sound of Natasha'a voice. "Ya, Nat?"

"This is really important, c'mere for a sec."

He ran to where Natasha was, "are you hurt?" His voice was threaded with anxiety.

"No, I'm fine. Just sit next to me, and hurry."

Steve gave her a look, but sat next to her. She grabbed his large hand with her small one and placed it on her stomach.

"Natasha, what are you-"

"Shh! Just wait a second, it should happen again."

Steve didn't know what she was talking about until he felt a slight push on his hand.

"The baby was kicking, and I didn't want you to miss it."

Steve looked up from Natasha's stomach to her face, they smiled at each other until the beep from his phone broke their gaze.

He grabbed his phone, "hello?"

"It's Clint, we're needed for a mission. Meet me at SHIELD in half-an-hour."

Steve sighed. Natasha looked up at him, "Mission?"

"Yup, I have to meet Clint in half-an-hour."

He rose up from his spot next to Natasha she grabbed his hand before he could get too far, "be careful, Steve."

"I always am, Nat."

When Steve got back from his missions Natasha was sitting on the couch in the common room.

* * *

"Hey."

Natasha looked up from the book she was reading to look up at Steve, "hey."

He sat next to her, "So you're eighteen weeks along, right?"

"Yes, two more weeks, and we'll know the gender."

"Wow, time flys, doesn't it?"

"Maybe for you, but for me these two weeks are taking too long. I want to know the gender."

"I think it's going to be a girl, well at least I'm hoping for a girl," Steve said.

"Really? I think it's going to be a boy," Natasha stated.

"If you're right, I'll let Coulson borrow my shield for the day, so you can see him 'fangirl' as you call it."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "and it you're right?"

Steve smirked, "then you, Miss Romanoff have to let me take you out for dinner on your birthday."

"Deal."

* * *

Natasha was getting too close to Steve. She hoped that going away for two weeks would distance them but it only made her realize how much she needed him. She couldn't let that happen, she wrecked everything she touched. She cant raise a kid, that kid would be as screwed up as her. Even though she wants to, especially with Steve. She wants to let herself be happy with Steve, but she can't, she's too screwed up for that. Which is why she's leaving the second this baby doesn't need her anymore. Steve will be a good dad, he could handle this kid.

* * *

**AN: So I haven't updated in awhile because my computer gave out, so I had to type this on my phone, which I hate doing. Also if you couldn't tell I have writer's block at the moment. So I kinda started a new story, it's all completely Romanogers AUs so I'm excited for that. But it won't be posted until this story is finished, but there's only a few more chapters, and the next few are the ones i've been wanting to write since I started this story so the updates should be faster. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blood. Snow. Guns.

Is what frequents Natasha's nightmares. She woke up with a jolt, shaking. She got out of bed to walk around to shake off the nightmare. It usually worked, but not that night. She walked aimlessly, and didn't realize where she was going until she stood in front of Steve's door. She should turn back, she's getting too attached. But in a few months she's just going to be a distant memory to Steve, so she decided to just let herself be close to Steve for the night.

She opened the door knowing it would be unlocked -typical, Natasha thought, Steve's too trusting of Tony and Clint- and padded down the hall. She slowly pushed opened his bedroom door.

"Steve," she whispered.

His eyelashes fluttered, but he didn't wake up.

"Steve," Natasha tried again, a little louder this time.

He opened his eyes, "Nat? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine I just..." She trailed off regretting her decision of coming into his room more with each word.

"Bad dream?" Steve questioned.

"Yes." Natasha was still awkwardly standing in his doorway.

"Want to talk about it?" Steve's tired voice was clouded with concern.

Natasha looked at her feet, "not really, no."

"Okay." Steve lifted up the blanket to invite her to lay with him. She accepted, and crawled into his bed wrapping her arms around him. _Stupid, she thought. This was a stupid idea coming to Steve._ He pulled her closer, and it was enough to make all the regret wash away. "Nat, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You're shaking."

She just held him tighter, and buried her face into his neck. "Positive."

"Alright." He rubbed her back and kissed her hair, something he was surprised she let him do, and they fell asleep tangled together.

* * *

Natasha was the first one to wake up, she noticed right away how closely Steve was holding her. Nat let herself enjoy it a little longer before she looked at the clock at Steve's bed: it was 8 AM, her check-up was in an hour, they were going to find out the gender of the baby today.

Natasha poked Steve's side trying to get him to wake up. He grumbled a little at being woken up.

"Steve, we have to get up."

"Nope." Was all he said as he pulled her closer.

"We get to find out the gender of the baby today."

Steve opened his eyes, "When's the check-up?"

"In an hour," Natasha said slipping out of Steve's grasp.

* * *

Doctor Johnson hates when Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers come in for a check-up. It's like they're different people every time she sees them. One month they act like an old married couple, another month like strangers, or they look like close friends. Mostly they just look like they flat out want to strangle each other. As the doctor opened the door she sighed in relief when she saw that this month they would look like an old married couple. Their fingers were laced together and Steve was rubbing circles with his thumb on her hand. It it was a peaceful check-up.

"Better polish your shield, Steve-o, Coulson is going to want it shiny."

"What makes you so sure you're right, Romanoff?"

"Because I'm always right, Rogers."

The doctor interrupted their conversation, "alright, looks like I can tell the gender. Congratulations, you're having a boy."

Natasha looked at Steve, expecting him to be a little disappointed but he was beaming.

* * *

When they left the doctor's office their fingers were still laced together. "Are you hungry?" Steve broke the comfortable silence that settled on them. Natasha looked up at him, they stopped getting lunch after her check-ups after he kissed her. She didn't mind though.

She gave him a smile, "I could eat."

When they were seated Steve spoke up, "You do realize that Pepper is going to want to throw you a baby shower."

Natasha shrugged, "It will make her and the rest of the girls happy. Also Thor, for some reason he was at Pepper's baby shower."

Steve chuckled, "really?"

"You didn't know that? He won almost every game," Natasha laughed with him. "Even that game where everyone guesses how fat pregnancy has made you."

Steve laughed, "what?"

"You know that game where they get yarn or ribbon and they have to guess how big your stomach is," she explained with dramatic hand motions.

"So you'd honestly sit through all those games that you hate just to make everyone happy?"

"I'll do pretty much anything for the people I care about, Steve."

He reached for her hand that was resting on the table, "That's why you're going to be an amazing mother, Nat." He's noticed that she's been second guessing herself throughout the pregnancy. But what he doesn't understand is that is the exact reason why she's leaving him with their son. She cares too much about Steve, and she knows that she already loves her son with all her heart. Over time her love for Steve would grow, but she'd ruin Steve and her son's life if she stayed. How exactly? She doesn't know, all she knows is she is too screwed up for a family. Thankfully a waiter came with their orders, so she didn't have to say anything about what Steve said.

* * *

Later that night Steve knocked on Natasha's door. When she opened the door, she already looked ready to go to sleep. He felt a little guilty at the sight, he knew how hard it was for her to sleep.

"Hey, Steve"

"Hi, Nat."

"I was just wondering if..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"If what?"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, "Since you have trouble sleeping, and you slept fine with me-" He fumbled for words.

"You want to sleep together?" She cut him off, it was almost painful to see him so awkward.

Steve's eye widen, "No-"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean, Steve. I promise not to seduce you in the night." She held out her hand, "lead the way."

When he grabbed her hand his was trembling slightly.

The next morning at SHIELD Natasha wiped all of her files, so Steve couldn't look for her when she left. Well so anyone couldn't find her. She knew for a fact Clint would come looking for her, hell, even Stark might come looking for her. After DC when she disappeared for half a year, Tony was the one who found her.

Suddenly a voice from behind her startled her, damn, being pregnant lost her her edge.

She turned around, it was Coulson. He had Steve's shield with him, and he was dragging it around because of it's weight.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Natasha shrugged, "Just checking my records." She lied through her teeth.

Coulson knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. He simply left with a nod. Thinking her lie worked, Natasha went back to the task at hand.

* * *

"Coulson, I'm going to need my shield back." Steve let Coulson borrow his shield the entire day, because of his bet with Natasha. He didn't have the heart to tell Coulson it was because of a bet though, he said he needed someone to protect his shield for the day. If it was anyone else Coulson would've called them out on their crap, but it was Captain America, so of course he took the shield. He also may have ran around the halls of SHIELD with it.

As Coulson handed back the SHIELD, he spoke, "you know Natasha is planning on leaving once she can right?"

That caught Steve's attention, "what are you talking about?"

"I caught her erasing all of her files."

"I don't understand why she'd leave."

Coulson exhaled, "the thing about Natasha is that she always does what she thinks is right, even if it's the worst possible thing she could do." Coulson does care for Natasha, and he isn't going to let her ruin her life, because she doesn't know what to do.

That night Natasha was already in his bed when he got home. They both pretended that Natasha wasn't leaving, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Stark! Where the hell did you go!" Steve yelled through the intercom. They were on a mission, and the avengers soon found out it was very difficult without Natasha.

"Calm down, Spangles, I'm-" the line got cut off.

Steve heard the building start to crumble, he knew it was going to fall. He wouldn't get out in time, so he reached for his shield, but he wasn't fast enough. The building fell on Steve.

Natasha got a call from Bruce about four hours after they left for a mission. When she entered the medical room at SHIELD she saw Steve unconscious on a hospital bed, the rest of the Avengers sitting in chairs scattered around the room. There was an empty chair closest to Steve, she assumed they left it for her, and she sat in it, taking Steve's hand.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, "what happened?"

Clint was the first to speak up, "a building collapsed on him."

She stayed quiet, knowing that if she talked she'd cry, she hates crying. The room was in a tense silence for an hour until a nurse came in and told all the Avengers they had to leave, except Natasha.

When everyone left, she finally let herself cry.

The nurse told her he'd be in and out of consciousness. So far all he's done is stir from time to time. He finally opened his eyes after an hour.

"Hey, Natty," his voice was croaky from disuse.

She just squeezed his hand tighter, "Hi, Steve," her voice cracked from her tears.

"Please don't leave." He's not sure why he said it, probably because of all the pain-killers in his system. Either way he said it.

"I'm not going anywhere," was all Natasha said, and she meant it. To prove it she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, it was sweet, gentle.

Natasha was the first to pull back, she ran her hand through his hair. "You need to rest."

"If I do will you kiss me again?"

She rolled her eyes, but still gave in and kissed him. He fell back asleep, but she didn't mind; she laid her head on the bed and fell asleep next to him. In that moment they were a happy family.

* * *

**AN: So I finally got to put the gender of the baby, I almost gave it away so many times because I decided on a boy ever since the second chapter. So, this story is almost finished I think maybe three or four chapters left. I want to do some epilogue chapters. Also I need to get these out because I want to start my other story because I'll never finish this one if I start another one. Also did you guys see the Avengers pictures? So excited. **

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to marvel**


	9. Chapter 9

Steve got to go back to Stark Tower in the morning, he was already healed because of the serum, he was told to rest for a few days. Which he didn't mind, because that meant more time with Natasha. They were on Steve's floor, Natasha preferred his floor. 'It's cozy' was all she would say, Steve would just shake his head, and kiss her.

They were sitting on Steve's couch, she was reading some old Russian novel, he was sketching. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, and she was lying down using Steve as a foot rest. He would occasionally run his hand up and down her leg, and she would lean up and give him a peck on the lips from time to time.

Natasha set the book down, and wrapped herself around Steve. He set the sketchbook down, and held her closer. She kissed his cheek, jawline, then his neck. He sighed, and tilted her chin up to reach her lips.

Their silence was broken when Tony and Clint came bursting through the door the second their lips touched.

"I think you two have the order of an relationship wrong," Clint said throwing himself into the nearest chair.

"Damn, lost the bet with Pepper," Tony said.

"What bet? Why didn't you include me in this bet?" Clint sat up a little in the chair.

"We we're betting when Spangles and Red would get together."

"So why are you two here?" Natasha asked, annoyed.

Tony ignored her question, "by the way, if you hadn't decided on anything yet for your son's name, my full name is Anthony Edward Stark."

"Hell no," Clint spoke up, "I'm her best friend, if anything that kid is going to be named after me."

"I'm not naming my son after you two." Natasha stated, she didn't know it was possible to get as annoyed as she was at the moment.

"We're just joking, Red." Tony paused, "mostly."

Steve finally spoke, "I'd stop if I were you Tony, I don't think you want to be punched by a pregnant women."

"All right, all right, we just wanted to check on you and Nat."

"We're fine."

"Well last time we saw you, Steve, you were unconscious," said Tony.

"And you didn't look so hot either, Nat," Clint said.

"We're fine, thank you," Natasha said, wanting them to leave as soon as possible, so she could be alone with Steve.

Then Pepper knocked on the door frame. "Nat! Why did I have to hear from Tony that you found out the gender?"

Natasha shrugged- which was a little difficult to do, because she was still tucked into Steve's side with his arm wrapped tight around her. "We haven't had 'girl time' in awhile," Natasha said, using the phrase Pepper always uses that Natasha has come to loathe.

"You're right, we're both free today, let's plan your baby shower," Pepper turned to Steve, "Good to see you back on your feet Steve."

Natasha squeezed Steve's knee, before standing up.

* * *

Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy were all seated in a coffee shop. Natasha listened idly as they talked about her baby shower. Everyone else did the talking, but she didn't mind. She just picked at her muffin, desperatly wanting to go back to the tower. She loves her friends, she really does, but the only person she really wants to be around at the moment was Steve. She almost lost him, and she finally let herself be happy with him. So of course she wanted to be alone with him for a few hours at least. But she sucked it up, and shifted her attention to her friends.

"So did you decide on a name yet?" Pepper asked.

"No, not yet. Tony and Clint tried to get me to name him after them," Natasha rolled her eyes.

Pepper sighed, "I told Tony not to do that."

Jane shifted the conversation, "so do you have any names in mind?"

"Steve and I haven't really talked about it yet."

"Speaking of Steve," Pepper said, Natasha sighed, she knew what was coming, "you two have seemed pretty close the last few days."

"Well we were pretty close a few months ago when I got pregnant."

"Stop trying to avoid the question," Darcy spoke up.

"Well we've been sleeping in the same bed the past few days-," Natasha paused because of the looks they were giving her, "just sleeping," she clarified. They were all giving her expecting looks, so she continued. "We've kissed a few times, but I'm not rushing anything."

"Should've said that before you got preg-" Darcy was cut off by a piece of muffin thrown at her.

When Natasha got back to the tower it was well pass sundown. She went Steve's floor, and found him in the kitchen cooking. She slid her arms around him, and stood on her tip-toes, and tilted her head up to rest her chin on his shoulder. "Hi, Steve."

"Hey, Nat," He turned his head, and gave her a quick kiss, "did you have fun?"

"Yup, I didn't even have to plan anything, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy did everything. I'm all yours for the rest of the night." He smiled down at her.

When they sat down to eat dinner, Natasha was the first to speak. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet have you?"

"No."

It was silent for a minute before they both spoke at the same time,

"Ashton."

"David."

They both looked at each other, "We're not naming him that," they both said. Yup, it was going to be a long night.

When Steve cleared the table, and Natasha washed the dishes, she spoke again, "How about Spencer?"

Steve pinched his lips together because no, he was not naming his son Spencer.

"Alright guess that's a no on Spencer," Natasha turned back to the dishes.

When he handed her one of his shirts to wear when she got out of the shower, he suggested another name, "William?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "William? That's such an old-fashion-," she paused at the look he gave her. "Never mind," she said, taking the shirt.

They were on his couch watching one of the many movies on Steve's list, neither of them were paying attention, they were thinking of names. Natasha was the first to come up with one, "How about Danny?"

Steve didn't even look up from the TV, "no."

"C'mon, Steve, I really like Danny."

"Well I really liked William."

She huffed, and turned back to the TV.

When the movie ended, she crawled into his lap. Steve pulled her closer, and kissed her. Her hands were on the sides of his face, and his hands were gripping on to her hips gently. He pulled back, much to Natasha's annoyance. "How about the name Elliot?" She wrinkled her nose, and grabbed the front of his shirt to crash her lips against his. It was her way of saying 'hell no'.

When they got into bed, Steve opened his mouth, but shut it as soon as he saw the look on Natasha's face.

* * *

They were arguing for three weeks about a name. They were both annoyed that they couldn't decide in a name. A few stuck, but were quickly turned down.

They were sitting on Steve'a couch, Natasha's new favorite spot, and Steve was telling her stories about the 40's.

He just finished a story about him and Bucky about how he was dragged to one of many double dates, which were a lot because Bucky was a ladies man. Natasha looked up at him, "he was you're best friend, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was," he ran his hands through her hair. Natasha's face broke into a smile.

Steve laughed a little, "what?"

"I think I just came up with a name that you'll love."

"Alright, what is it?"

"James."

He smiled, and held her close. He kissed her fiercely, and she pulled back. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

He just smiled, and kissed her again. Natasha wondered why she ever thought of leaving.

* * *

**AN: So I'm guessing you all have already assumed the name, because of Steve and Nat's son is named James in Avengers. Which is why I'm still hoping that it will be canon in Age if Ultron, even though it's a small chance. Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a heads up, this chapter will have a lot of time jumps, I'll try not to make it confusing. **

* * *

Natasha was twenty-three weeks pregnant, and she was really sick of being pregnant. What bothered her the most was that everyone would constantly put their hands on her stomach to see if the baby was kicking. Which she hated, she only liked it when Steve did it. Since it was her baby shower there was an abundance of hands on her stomach. Also blue, blue streamers, blue wrapping paper, blue balloons. She just thanked god she was having a boy, because Pepper's baby shower had so much pink that it wasn't easy on the eyes.

None the less Natasha put on a smile, and played all the games. When the games were finally all over, Natasha silently thanked God that all there was left was opening the gifts. James was kicking, and she discreetly put her hand on her stomach so she wouldn't attract any unwanted hands. Pepper ushered Natasha into a chair near all the gifts. Even though Pepper was thirty weeks pregnant, she was still punctual. After all the gifts were open, Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, because the party was over.

* * *

Later that night Natasha was laying in an empty bed, Steve was on a mission, and it was running pretty late. The moonlight from the windows casted shadows over the bed. Natasha faced the windows looking at the city. She heard the bedroom door open, and Steve silently make his way towards the bathroom. After awhile Natasha heard the shower shut off, and the door creak open. She felt the dip in the bed as Steve laid down, pulling her closer. She felt his breath on her neck, and shivered a little. Natasha turned in his arms to face him.

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "did I wake you up?" He whispered.

She spoke softly, "no, I was already up."

"How was the baby shower?"

"A lot better than I thought it be."

He chuckled, "well at least you're optimistic." She could hear how tired he was from his voice.

She pushed his hair out of his face, "get some sleep, Steve. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Two weeks later Natasha and Steve were painting the nursery blue. It was the color of the sky, and Steve was painting clouds on the ceiling. The carpet was green to represent grass. Steve was pretty much painting the room himself, Natasha was just laying on the floor 'supervising' as she called it. Steve let it slide because she was twenty five weeks pregnant, he also didn't mind because he loved to paint, he found it relaxing. The baby furniture laid in boxes outside the nursery door, but it wasn't going to be put in until the paint was dry.

Finally at the end of the day the nursery was complete. Steve and Natasha stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight of James's nursery. The lights gave off a soft glow in the room.

Steve squeezed her hip gently, "Only three more months."

She put her head on his shoulder, "that's still a long time."

* * *

A month later Natasha was typing at her desk at SHIELD.

"Hi."

She looked up to see Sharon of all people. "Hello," she replied a little wairy.

Sharon sat on the corner of the desk, only adding to Natasha's confusion. "Did you decide on a name?"

"Yes, James."

"That's a nice name. You named him after Steve's old friend Bucky, right?" Natasha looked up from her computer. Sharon kept talking, "I know Steve is the father, news travels around fast around here."

"Sharon I-"

Sharon held up her hands, "it's fine," she interrupted, "you don't have to explain, I'm over it. I was upset a few months ago, but I don't tend to dwell on things. My relationship with Steve didnt even feel real, we barely even talked."

Natasha didn't know what else to do but nod. "Well," Sharon spoke up, "I should get back to work."

* * *

Two weeks later, Natasha woke up to an empty bed. With her eyes close she searched for Steve, but sprang up when he wasn't next to her. She padded into the kitchen, and saw that Steve was making breakfast.

She wrapped her arms around him, as much as she could because she was seven months pregnant. She kissed where is shoulder and neck met. He chuckled, "good morning."

"morning," she mumbled against his neck.

"If you keep distracting me like this," he sighed as she kissed behind his ear, "your breakfast is going to burn."

"Fine," she sat on the counter, and watched him cook.

* * *

Around two weeks later Taylor was born, and was brought back to the tower by an estatic Tony and Pepper.

A few weeks later Natasha was woken up by someone talking. She sat up, and her eyes took awhile to adjust in the dark. After her eyes adjusted she noticed the door was ajar; she could faintly see Steve through the small gap in the door. He was on the phone, and she strained to hear what he was saying.

"I can't go on a mission now, Fury."

"I understand that, but Natasha is eight months pregnant-"

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

She stayed quiet as he got back into the bed. He sighed, "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"It's fine. How long is the mission?"

"Three weeks," he sounded irritated.

Natasha looked up at him, "are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I think you're going to miss my due date."

"I know. I don't have a choice though."

All she did was nod, and buried her face into his shoulder.

* * *

Natasha had been feeling odd that day, lighter. She was confused, and asked Pepper about it, and she told her that meant she was going into labor soon. Steve wasn't home yet, and with each second Natasha grew more anxious. Natasha and Clint were sitting in the common room staring at the New York skyline, which was foggy with the November weather. Clint was telling her about his latest fling.

"When are you going to have an actual relationship?"

"Well you had to get pregnant before you had an actual relationship."

She flicked his arm, he held his arms up in mock surrender. "Speaking of Steve," Clint said, "when is he coming back?"

Natasha visibly relaxed, "tonight, I seriously thought I was going to go into labor with him away."

"Thank god you didn't, you would've called me. I wouldn't know what to do."

She laughed, "you probably would've fainted."

After a few more hours Clint left the tower, leaving Natasha alone on Steve's floor. Well really it was their floor now, she slept there every night, and the little possessions she had were on his floor.

Suddenly her water broke, her eyes widened. Blessedly The door open, and Steve came in clad in the Captain America uniform. He set down his shield. "Nat?" He called out.

"My water broke."

She heard him running into the room, "really?"

"Yeah, talk about timing."

* * *

After hours Natasha finally was ready to give birth. Things were okay in the beginning, but then Steve felt Natasha's grip on his arm tighten. The next few moments were a blur the nurse was saying something that he couldn't hear. The next thing he knew he was being pushed out of the room.

Steve sat in an uncomfortable chair outside the waiting room. His head was in his hands, his eyes were squeezed shut. Times like this are when Steve misses Bucky the most. He always knew what to do, whether it was calming Steve down after he got wound up about something, or helping him when he didn't know what to do. He could really use Bucky right about now.

Finally, after what felt like eternity to Steve, a nurse informed him that he could come back into the room. The first thing he saw was Natasha's pale face. Then he noticed his son, being cleaned up by the nurse. When James was finally in Natasha's arms, Steve bent down to Natasha'a eye level.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I blacked out. They said I lost a lot of blood." She looked up at him, she looked like hell, but she was still smiling. "James is alright though." She looked down at her son. "Hi, James," she whispered. She looked up at Steve, "want to hold him?" He nodded, and held James close to him, bouncing him slightly. Natasha looked at Steve and James as the nurse changed the bed linens. She could hear Steve murmuring to him.

"Hey, Buddy." James looked up at him, and Steve beamed down at him.

"You should try to feed him, and I'll come back later to check if everything's okay," the nurse said. Natasha just nodded, her attention on James; Steve smiled, and thanked her. Steve handed James back to Natasha.

Steve pulled a chair up to the hostpitol bed, and ran his fingers through Natasha's slightly tangled hair.

She looked up at him, "he's perfect."

He leaned down, and kissed her lightly.

* * *

The next day they were able to go home. Steve flipped the light on in the hall, and followed Natasha into the nursery. Natasha quietly set James down in the crib. They stood watching their son for a few moments. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He broke the silence, "I almost lost you." He whispered it so he wouldn't disturb James's sleep.

She wrapped her arms around him, and looked up at him. "But you didn't."

He pulled her closer, "I could've. She looked away not knowing what to say. He hooked a finger under her chin, and tilted her face up. "What I mean is it made me realize something."

"What did you realize?"

"That I love you," he said, a smile blossoming on his face.

She looked stunned, but snapped out of it. She reached up, and kissed him slowly, and deeply. When she pulled back she didn't say anything. He didn't mind though, he knew she wasn't ready to say it yet. "You should probably get some sleep, Nat," he said. She nodded, and let him guide her to their room.

* * *

**AN: Im not too happy with this chapter. I lost count of how many times I rewrote it. So I'm going to add a few more chapters, which is why I kinda left it as a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a time jump of four months after James was born.**

Natasha opened the front door slowly to avoid it creaking. The second she entered the threshold of her home, she sighed, relieved. Of course it would've been better to be home earlier, considering James was long asleep by now, but she shrugged it off, there was nothing she could do about a mission running late.

She made her way to the bedroom, lightly kicking James's toys out of her path. Even though James was only three months old when Christmas rolled around Steve still insisted on getting him copious amounts of toys. Natasha talked him out of getting such a large amount, but there was defiantly an abundance. Which, of course, took residence on their living room floor. When she opened her bedroom door, the first thing she noticed was Steve sound asleep, his arm outstretched to her side of the bed. While she made her way to th bathroom, she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

She stood under the spray of the water, the warmth was comforting after being outside in Janurary weather all night. Other than the cold weather, something was bothering Natasha for awhile now. Three words: I love you. There was no logical reason why she couldn't say it.

Of course she loved Steve, it took her some time to realize it. It was a month after James was born, Steve was doing the dishes, and Natasha was sitting on the counter after putting James in his crib.

Steve looked up from the dishes to look at Natasha, "so I've realized something."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "what did you realize?"

"That we've never actually been on a date."

Natasha leaned forward, "that is true."

Steve gave her a small smile, "I think we should change that."

"Oh really?" She gave him a smirk, "what did you have in mind?"

"We'll we could-" his hand motions resulted in him flinging dish soap, and water everywhere.

Nataha jumped down from the counter, trying to contain her laughter. She reached for a dish towel, and starting getting bubble off his face. "What would you do with out me, Rogers?"

He lightly grabbed her hips, "I probably wouldn't look at people's eyebrows so much," he chuckled, "seriously, Nat, why do you have to point that out so much?"

She shrugged, "Hey, I can't help it." He pulled her closer, a small smile on his face. She poked his shoulder, "you're getting soap all over me."

He flashed her a grin, "I'm sorry," he rubbed her sides, getting soap on her shirt. Natasha tried to push him away, but she was still laughing. When her guard was down he snuck a kiss. When she pulled away her heart fluttered a little. Warmth spread through her chest, and then it hit her. She was in love, her eyes flicked up to his. He looked concerned, "something wrong?"

She shook her head, "no, I'm fine." She relaxed in his grip, "so about that date, Rogers."

The water turning cold brought her back to reality, she shut off the water, and stepped out. After slipping on one of Steve's shirts, she collapsed into bed. The sheets were cold, but warm arms wrapped around her, she sighed, and buried her face into Steve's neck. She felt him chuckle, "comfy?"

"Not if you keep moving," her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Which only made him laugh again, Natasha looked up at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Me? Never." He said mockingly.

She crawled on top of him, "better watch yourself, Rogers."

He raised his eyebrows, "make me." Her hands latched onto the front of his shirt, and she crashed her lips against his. He pulled away, "I should mess with you more often." She rolled her eyes, and went back to his lips.

She moved her hips slightly against his, teasing him. She guessed it worked, because he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He pressed her into the bed, enjoying the small noises she was making. Her hands reached for his shirt, and she scratched his back, earning a groan from him. Thin fingers wounded in his shirt, and pulled. Breaking away from the kiss, he pulled his shirt the remainder of the way off.

He trailed kisses down her neck, and her fingers were tangled in his hair. Slowly his hands made a path from her legs to her hips, dragging her shirt with his hands. His hands just exposed her chest before a baby cry startled both of them.

Steve kissed her forehead, "I got it." Natasha nodded, and handed him his shirt.

When he reached the door, Natasha spoke up, "Steve,"

He turned around, "yeah?"

_I love you,_ she couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come out. "You should put an extra blanket on James," she said instead, "it's cold tonight."

He nodded, and went to his son. James's face was red and tear-stained when Steve picked him up. "Hey," he cooed, "calm down, Buddy." James cries faded as Steve murmured softly to him.

"Huh, guess you were just a little lonely." James laughed in reply. After a few more minutes of being held, James fell back to sleep. Steve put him back in the crib, careful not to disturb his sleep. At Natasha's request, he put an extra blanket on him to fight off the cold.

Steve opened his bedroom door in hopes of continuing things with Natasha. All his hopes washed away when he saw Natasha sound asleep, sprawled across the entire bed, with all the blankets wrapped around her. He laughed a little at the sight, for such a small thing, she took up so much space. He slid into the small space left on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. Carefully moving her back to her side; he took a chance at trying to get the blanket back. He grabbed the corner and froze when she stirred, Natasha wasn't pleasant when woken up.

After careful maneuvers he finally managed to get back on the bed, with her in his arms. He buried his face into her hair, "I love you," he whispered into her hair, even though she couldn't hear him, and if she did she wouldn't say it back. Steve didn't like to think about it.

* * *

Steve was drunk. Natasha knew it the second he barreled through the door, shouting a greeting. Pepper was with Natasha holding a sleeping Taylor, seeing the glare Natasha was giving Steve, she rose from the couch. "Maybe I should get going," she said cautiously, eyes flicking between Natasha, and Steve.

"Bye, Pepper," Natasha said, still glaring at Steve. Steve stood in the doorway, and when Pepper passed him, he said a slurred goodbye. The second Pepper close the door, she heard yelling. Wincing, she put her hands over Taylor's ears, it would be hell if she woke up again.

Natasha sprung up from the couch, "What the hell, Steve!" She shouted at him.

Steve put his hands up, and started shushing her, "you're going to wake up the baby," he whispered, his voice becoming more slurred with each word. "Wait," Steve's eyes widened, "where's James?"

Natasha grabbed his arm, and pushed them out of her face, "in his crib. Why the hell are you drunk?" Her words sounded like acid.

"Thor brought some of that Asgar- Asgerd- Asgardion-," he finally found the word, only to stumble on the next one, "uh, you know, Nat, the pretty liquid stuff," he was making obnoxious hand motions.

"Damn it, Steve,"

"You're so pretty, Natty," he reached up and lightly tugged on one of her curls. She batted his hand away. He looked hurt for a few moments, but then his face lit up. "Is James still awake?" He started walking towards the nursery.

Natasha grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "No, he isn't awake. Even if he was, you're drunk, and I'm not going to let you near him when you're drunk. Sit on the couch, I'll get some coffee."

He huffed, annoyed, but sat on the couch none the less. Natasha joined him m, a few minutes later holding coffee, and looking less angry. They sat in silence, until Natasha looked at him, and asked the question that had been bothering her. "Steve, why would you get drunk?"

He shrugged, his posture was sagged, because he still hadn't touched the coffee. "I was just thinking about how my life kinda sucks. I'm out of place here, everyone I love is dead." Natasha was stunned, but he continued, "everyone sees me as Captain America instead of Steve Rogers." Steve usually kept his burdens to hisself, but he didn't really have a filter when drunk. "It's a lot more bearable with friends I guess," he laid down, and put his head in Natasha's lap. She didn't push him off, "but not really," he said. He looked up at her, "you don't even say that you love me," his voice wasn't so slurred anymore. "So I got drunk."

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut, and a few tears escaped. He honestly didn't think she loved him. "I'm sorry, Steve." She looked down at him, and he was asleep. She sighed, and put a blanket on him.

The next morning Steve woke up with a pounding headache. As soon as he woke up, Natasha was right next to him with a glass of water. After he accepted the water, she ran her hands through his hair. "I'm surprised you're not mad at me."

"I was, but not anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Steve." They heard James stirring in his crib, "Im going to go feed him."

"Wait, Nat," she turned around, and raised her eyebrows at him. "Did I... what did I say last night?"

Natasha thought about it for a second, them made up her mind. "No, you didn't say anything last night. You came in, and passed out on the couch," she lied. Relief flooded his features.

* * *

A few weeks later Steve came through the door, exhausted. He had been on a two week mission, and was relieved to be home. Natasha had been waiting up for him, and his fave lit up when he saw her. Dropping his bags, he made his way to her, and kissed her softly. She laughed, "I missed you too," she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled back, "hey, buddy," he said taking James from Natasha. He held James close to him, and settled into the couch.

"I tried to keep him awake until you got home, but he fell asleep an hour ago," Natasha said, her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand up his arm, "you should get some sleep."

He nodded, and rose from the couch. Natasha stood in the doorway of the nursery as he put James in the crib.

Steve pulled Natasha close, "I love you," he fiddled with one of her curls.

She reached up, and kissed him, which he expected. What he didn't expect is what she said next, "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: I don't like how this chapter came out, I also wrote this while sleep deprived so excuse any mistakes. I'm aware Steve can't get drunk, but if there's something that can get Gods drunk, I think it can get Steve drunk. So next chapter will have a time jump where James is three.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to marvel**


	12. Chapter 12

**James is now four**

James ran through the house, with his parent's bedroom as his destination. He pushed the cracked door open, and entered the room. Grabbing at the curtain, he let sunlight into the room, efficiently waking up Steve. Steve sat up, and help James onto the bed.

James starting jumping on the bed, and Steve waited to hear Natasha's scoldings. When they didn't come he looked next to him to see her side of the bed empty. He rubbed his eyes, "where's your Mom?"

James jumped between words, "Dunno, can we go to the park?" He plopped onto the empty side of the bed.

Steve nodded, "go see if Taylor can come." He was already ready for the question that always followed.

"'kay." With that James was off again, this time to his best friend's floor.

Steve pawed the nightstand for his phone. Finaly retrieving it, he called Natasha. Three rings passed before she picked up. "I see you're finally up," was her greeting.

"You usually sleep in longer than me," he joked, "speaking of which, where are you?"

"Out with Pepper, I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's fine-" he was cut off by James running into the room.

"Uncle Tony is coming too," he huffed, tired from all the running.

"Go get dressed, buddy." Steve's attention was back to the phone by Natasha's laugh.

"Guessing he suckered you into going to the park?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, and insisted on Taylor coming."

"Alright, I'll be home in a few hours."

"I'll see you then," he hung up the phone as James ran back into the room. Steve laughed at the sight of James's shirt incorrectly buttoned shirt. "Need some help?"

* * *

They made it to the park twenty minutes later, with correctly buttoned shirts. The sun was shining bright, with fluffy clouds as its company. Taylor grabbed James's hand, and made a beeline for the playground. Tony and Steve sat on a bench close enough so that they could watch their children, but not close enough to be dragged into their games with ever changing rules.

"So," Tony said, "how are you and the missus?"

"Better, we're getting in a lot less fights," Steve admitted.

Steve and Nataha loved each other, but they had their differences. For example, Steve liked to be working as a team, Natasha did not. She always liked to do things on her own, whether it was at home, or on mission.

Steve preferred the latter.

Natasha often seemed like she was just trying to raise James herself without Steve's help. It was the worse when he was first born, she would barely let Steve do anything. Which, of course, would always spark a fight. It thankfully eased up over the years, but they still get in the occasional fight about James.

"Thank God, I thought you two would murder each other, and that poor kid would be stuck with Barton," Tony said.

It was silent as Taylor and James swung on the monkey bars, James trying to only use one hand, causing Steve to wince. "Pepper wants another kid," Tony said.

"Really?"

"It's all she's been talking about for weeks. Has Natasha said anything about more kids?"

"Once or twice, but we never really talked about it."

After a few hours Tony and Taylor left. Steve decides to stay longer, because he doesn't spend as much time with his son as he'd like to. While the two walked throuh the park, he asked him the question that's been bothering him. "How would you feel about having a sibling?"

James looked up at him, perplexed, "I dunno what a sibling is."

Steve sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought, "it means having a little sister or brother."

"Oh," was all James said.

"Well what do you think?"

James kicked the dirt with his shoe, and shrugged. "A sister would be okay."

Steve nodded, it was progress.

"Daddy? Why does Aunt Pepper have a ring, but mommy doesn't?"

"Well," Steve said, "it means that they're married," James nodded, Steve went on, "Your Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper got married before you were born."

"What about you and Mommy?"

Steve stopped walking, and knelt down to James. "If I tell you something you have to promise not to say anything, okay?" James nodded his head fiercely. "I'm going to ask your mother to marry me. Make sure you don't tell anyone, even Taylor."

"But-" James started, he always told Taylor every piece of information he knew.

"No," Steve cut him off, "promise you'll keep this between us?"

"Yup," James held up his pinky to verify the promise. Steve knew he was wouldn't tell anyone, James takes pinky promises very seriously.

It probably wasn't smart to tell a four year old that big of a secret, but Steve was planning to propose some time that week. There was no harm in telling James.

"Your mother should be home now, we should head back."

"'Kay," James said, a little exasperated.

* * *

When Steve and James entered their living room the first thing they saw was Clint face down on their couch, and Natasha next to him, trying to comfort him. Seeing his favorite uncle distressed, James ran to him, and sat on his back. "Why do ya look so sad, Uncle Clint?"

Clint winced, "take it easy, kiddo."

Steve kissed Natasha on the cheek, "what happened?"

Natasha shrugged, "I don't know yet. He came in here rambling, I couldn't understand a word. He's been like this," she flicked her head towards Clint who was still face down on the couch, now with James next to him trying to peek at his face, and asking him what was wrong, "for about ten minutes."

Clint sat up, "Tasha, do you remember that girl that I-"

"Please keep in mind that my child is next to you," Natasha interrupted.

"The girl," Clint started again, "that I uh, you know, with." At the perplexed looks he was getting he covered James ears, and said, "that girl I hooked up with a few months ago?" Natasha nodded her head. "Well she came to see me, she's pregnant. Apparently it's mine."

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "you can't be serious."

"That's not even the worse part, she wants nothing to do with the kid."

"How pregnant is she?" Steve asked.

"Six, maybe seven months?" Clint said. "She told me it was a girl. What the hell am I going to do with a daughter?"

"How could she just not want her own daughter?" Natasha asked, appalled.

"She's too invested in her job, she said she's come too far for a kid to screw it all up. But it's fine." He took a deep breath, "It's going to be fine, because I can raise her on my own," Clint stated, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. He stood up, "I think I need to be alone for awhile." He ruffled James's hair, "see ya later."

After he was gone James crawled into Natasha's lap, "was it bad?"

She smoothed back his hair, blond like Steve's, "no, Sweetie," she kissed his forehead, "everything is fine. How was the park?"

He then started talking at pace only a four year old could talk at, but he was careful to leave out the secret Steve told him.

* * *

After James was tucked into bed, Steve pulled Natasha into theirs. While he was kissing up her neck, she spoke, "We have to be more careful, I had a pregnancy scare today."

Steve froze, and pulled back, "what?"

"It's fine, I'm not pregnant," she said, pulling him back.

She groaned when he didn't kiss her back, "but, have you ever thought about having more kids?" He tilted her chin towards him, "because I have."

"I don't- I don't know, Steve," She flicked her eyes to the floor.

"Just please think about it," Steve said, "for me."

"Okay."

* * *

Pepper and Natasha were seated at a table in a cafe, the small place had become one of their favorites. James and Taylor were sitting next to them, coloring.

"I've been trying to convince Tony to have another kid for weeks," Pepper said, "but he keeps changing the subject whenever I bring it up.

"Steve mentioned having another baby a few nights ago, but I'm not sure," Natasha trailed off. "Sometimes I really want another kid, but I always think of a reason why it would be a bad idea."

Pepper nodded, unsure of what to say. "How's Clint holding up?"

"Better," Natasha said, "He's always on the phone yelling with, wait what was her name?"

"Tanya?" Pepper said.

"No, it's Tallia, isn't it?" Pepper just shrugged. "We'll any way her name won't matter in a few months." Natasha really couldn't understand how Tallia could just leave her daughter. Yes, Natasha was planning to leave when she was pregnant, but that was only because she honestly thought it would be better for James and Steve. Years later, and she's still grateful everyday that she stayed. To be honest Natasha always knew she wouldn't be able to leave.

Pepper shook her head, "It's a good thing she won't be there, Clint's daughter is better off without her."

"Clint decided on a name," Natasha said, changing the conversation to a happier note.

"What did he choose?"

"Ellie. I swear, he was worse than you when you chose Taylor's name. Every five minutes he called me with a new name."

"Ellie," repeated Pepper, "that's a nice name."

"I hope this one sticks, all the other ones were terrible. Clint is really bad at choosing names."

"Tony has been trying to get him to name her Katniss," Pepper said.

"I'm pretty sure Clint was considering it."

* * *

Natasha opened the door with her hand in James's. "Steve?" She called.

He came out of the kitchen, with a smile on his face. "Hi," he said giving her a quick kiss. He picked James up, "hey, buddy."

Natasha gave him a look, "why are you in such a good mood?"

Steve shrugged, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just seem happier today."

"Fine," he set James down, "you caught me." He grabbed her hands, and pulled her into the living room. "Close your eyes," she gave him another look, "c'mon, Nat close them."

She gave in, and closed her eyes. "Alright," she heard Steve say, "open them." When she opened her eyes she saw Steve on front of her, kneeling with a ring in his hands. "Nat, will you marry me?"

Her face broke into a smile, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Do you even have to ask?" Was all she said before she kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Alright so I think I'm going to write one more chapter, and this will be done! I think I want to write a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet. **


	13. Chapter 13

The next three months went by in a rush of wedding plans. Until Clint brought home a sleeping Ellie. As soon as Clint walked through the door, eyes glued on his daughter, James and Taylor ran up to him. They bounced excitedly at his feet and eagerly tried to peek at Ellie.

"Were you two waiting in the lobby?" Clint questioned.

Taylor shook her head yes, "we heard Aunt Nat say you were coming."

The elevator dinged and Pepper came out. "We have all been looking all over for you two," it would've sounded like a scolding if she wasn't smiling. She looked at Clint, "is she sleeping?"

"Yes, I'm hoping that she stays asleep so I can get some sleep myself."

"That's going to be hard around these two," she nodded her head towards James and Taylor. She knelt down to Taylor, "your father is home, he wants to see you."

Taylor looked up at her with wide blue eyes, "Daddy's home?"

"Yes," and with that Taylor ran to the elevator, James right behind her.

James balanced on his toes to reach the button and sparked an argument with Taylor when he didn't press her floor number. Pepper sighed as the elevator doors closed on the kids before she could calm them down.

* * *

"How about this one?" Natasha stood in front of the mirror examining the wedding dress she was wearing.

"You might want to see the back," Jane said.

Natasha turned around and grimaced, the dress was too poofy. "You're right, this dress is a no."

"I like it," Taylor stated. She sits up straight, with her legs crossed, and her hands in her lap. When Pepper told her to be on her best behavior while they were gown shopping the kid took it a little too seriously.

Taylor has liked every dress she has set her sights on. None the less Natasha smiled at her, "thank you, Sweetie."

As Natasha reached for the zipper, her phone buzzed. She smiled when she saw it was Steve, and stepped away for some privacy. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, soldier."

She heard him chuckle, "how's dress shopping?"

"Kinda terrible," she said, "I feel like a cupcake."

Another chuckle, "I heard you're suppose to feel like a princess, but I guess a cupcake is close enough."

She groaned, "I'm so tempted to just wrap a white blanket around myself and just call it a dress."

"You'll still look absolutely gorgeous to me."

"You're so corny, Steve."

"And yet you're still marrying me," he said. She could picture that stupid smile he probably had on. "James wants to know when you're coming home."

"Hopefully in an hour or so,"

"See you then. I love you."

"I love you too," she hung up the phone and returned to the dress racks.

Pepper stood up to help her look, "any preferences?" She asked.

"Just- just no poofs."

"So no dresses with crinolines?" Pepper put down the dress she was holding.

"What are those?"

"Never mind."

After half an hour they finally found a dress. It was a simple sleeveless dress that fell to her feet. The top was covered in lace and the bottom had chiffon fabric. Natasha was extremely satisfied with it.

* * *

When Natasha got home she was greeted by Steve's smile and James running to see her. "What's in the bag, Mom?" Was James' greeting.

"Yeah, Nat, what's in the bag?" Steve called from the couch.

She gave Steve a look, then turned to James. "It's my wedding dress," she told him.

"Why is it in a bag?"

"To keep it safe, and to make sure your father doesn't see it." She batted Steve away when he tried to look inside.

"Why can't he?" James asked, one eyebrow raised. It always made Steve laugh that he inherited that from Natasha.

"It's bad luck. Now I'm going to go hide it." She stated.

When she got back from hiding the dress -in Tony's lab, Steve never goes in there- James was coloring on the floor of the living room, and she heard the scraps of pots and pans in the kitchen.

She wrapped her arms around Steve and hugged his back. It was silent for a few moments until Steve spoke up, "can I see the dress?"

"No," her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Not just a peek?"

"No, Steve." She moved her face into the crook of his neck, and pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Nat, I want to know," he said.

"Fine, she said, exasperated, "I'll describe it to you. It's white."

"And?"

"That's it. That's all I'm telling you."

"C'mon, Nat!"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

He turned around to face her, "is everything okay?" He held his hand to her cheek.

"Yeah," she said, closing her eyes, turning her face into his hand and covering it with her own, "everything is perfectly fine. I just- I just thought about what you said a few months ago, about having more kids. And yeah, I do want to have more. Defiantly not now, but sometime after the wedding." She opened his eyes to see him beaming down at her.

He pulled her closer, and kissed her, murmuring 'I love you's' against her lips.

"So about the dress?" Steve asked when he pulled away.

"You still can't see it."

"Damn it."

* * *

**AN: This is the final chapter, thank you all for your kind reviews and favorites/follows. I think I'm going to write a oneshot about the wedding or just put in the sequel. I'm not sure yet, but either way another fic will, hopefully, be posted by next week. Also a some of you have suggested putting comic book characters in the fic but I'm only sticking to MCU characters. Seriously, I would've put Kate Bishop in in a heartbeat, even though she wouldn't fit in the story at all. But alas it would get too confusing for me, which is also why I didn't put Bobbi as Ellie's mother because she's not an MCU character. Anyway thanks for reading! **


	14. Authors Note

**Hi! Just an authors note, not an update. But I just wanted to tell you all that the sequel is up on my profile, and I also rewrote the first three chapters of this fic. I didn't really change anything important I just added a little detail, so reading them isn't necessary. **


End file.
